The Hooffields and McColts/Gallery
Prologue Fluttershy's furry friends book club S5E23.png|Furry Friends Book Club - an animals-only book club at the cottage. Pig and swan holding copies of Wuthering Hooves S5E23.png|The pig and the swan are reading Wuthering Hooves. Angel holding a copy of Wuthering Hooves S5E23.png|So does Angel. Harry and mouse with copies of Wuthering Hooves S5E23.png|Harry and a mouse are reading it as well. And wrong sizes, too! Harry and mouse trading books S5E23.png|Let's trade, my small friend! Fluttershy "hooray!" S5E23.png|"Hooray!" Fluttershy "I love Furry Friends Book Club!" S5E23.png|"I love Furry Friends Book Club!" Fluttershy about to start discussing the book S5E23.png|Let's read! Fluttershy notices a shimmering light S5E23.png|Something's glowing. Fluttershy "did somepony leave a light on?" S5E23.png|Strange. Angel tapping on Fluttershy S5E23.png Angel pointing at Fluttershy's cutie mark S5E23.png|It's her cutie mark! Fluttershy "oh, it's me" S5E23.png Fluttershy goes back to reading S5E23.png|Ignore that. Let's just read. Fluttershy looks at her glowing cutie mark S5E23.png|Still glowing. Fluttershy's cutie mark floating away S5E23.png|Okay, where's it off to this time? Fluttershy's cutie mark floats out the window S5E23.png|Book club cancelled...for now. Fluttershy flying out the cottage window S5E23.png Fluttershy "we'll continue this discussion when I get back!" S5E23.png Fluttershy closing her front door S5E23.png Angel and animals continue the book club meeting S5E23.png|Continuing. The Smokey Mountains mission Fluttershy's cutie mark floats toward the castle S5E23.png|Ah, the Castle of Friendship, the home of that loyal and smart princess, Twilight Sparkle. Fluttershy follows her cutie mark to the castle S5E23.png|Cutie mark, come back here before I get an equal cutie mark or my destiny will change! Fluttershy's cutie mark passes through castle door S5E23.png|Twinkle, twinkle. Fluttershy approaches the castle door S5E23.png Twilight excitedly greeting Fluttershy S5E23.png|Happy that you're here, Fluttershy. Twilight and Fluttershy teleporting S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy teleport into the castle S5E23.png|Two winged buddies inside a giant castle. Twilight Sparkle "isn't this exciting?!" S5E23.png Twilight shows off her glowing cutie mark S5E23.png|Twilight's cutie mark is glowing too. Fluttershy looks at Twilight's glowing cutie mark S5E23.png Fluttershy "you were called, too!" S5E23.png Fluttershy "I feel so much better going with a friend" S5E23.png|Eager, excited Twilight. Twilight Sparkle "I got distracted" S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy enter the throne room S5E23.png|What's next? Invite friends to a party like Pinkie Pie always does? Go to Manehattan? Sort many books alphabetically? Castle throne room filled with research books S5E23.png|Check off the last thing I said. Twilight "been doing a ton of research" S5E23.png Twilight teleports away from Fluttershy S5E23.png Twilight's chalkboard of friendship solutions S5E23.png|Friendship solutions - made by the Princess of Friendship. Fluttershy listening to Twilight S5E23.png Twilight reveals her solution portfolio S5E23.png Twilight giddily trots past Fluttershy S5E23.png Fluttershy flinches from Twilight's teleporting portfolio S5E23.png Fluttershy "ever since the map called us?" S5E23.png Fluttershy "that happened five minutes ago" S5E23.png Twilight "one hundred percent prepared" S5E23.png|Why are you sitting on Applejack's chair, Twilight? Twilight "I'm the Princess of Friendship" S5E23.png Twilight "how would it look if I couldn't solve" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle smiling nervously S5E23.png Fluttershy "so lucky I'm being sent with you" S5E23.png Fluttershy "where are we going?" S5E23.png Twilight pointing to a spot on the map S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy's cutie marks float over Smokey Mountains S5E23.png|That's what they're going to...Smokey Mountains to see the Hatfields and McCoys...pony style! Fluttershy looking at Smokey Mountains landmark S5E23.png Spike under a pile of books S5E23.png|And there's Spike in his cameo. Twilight levitating a book near Spike S5E23.png|Sorry, Spike. Keep it on. Twilight drops books on Spike S5E23.png Fluttershy flinches at Twilight's book S5E23.png Fluttershy looking at Twilight's levitating book S5E23.png Book illustration of the Smokey Mountains S5E23.png Fluttershy "that's gorgeous" S5E23.png Fluttershy "where there's nature" S5E23.png Fluttershy "there's a ton of animal friends!" S5E23.png|"There's a ton of animal friends!" Twilight "can't wait to get started!" S5E23.png Twilight "that's all I could find" S5E23.png Twilight "I usually like to be a bit more prepared" S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by books S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy's saddlebags S5E23.png Twilight "I've prepared our things" S5E23.png Twilight "snacks, books, blankets, books" S5E23.png Fluttershy "you said 'books' twice" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "there are a lot of books" S5E23.png Twilight putting on her saddlebags S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle trotting happily S5E23.png Fluttershy has heavy saddlebags S5E23.png|Too...much...books!...Bag...heavy...Can't...run... Fluttershy strains under the weight of her bags S5E23.png|That's everything we need. OK, let's hop to it! Twilight trotting happily out the door S5E23.png|Next stop...Smokey Mountains! Fluttershy struggling under her bags S5E23.png|Now you really need some exercise because you're walking too darn slow! Fluttershy straining "I'm sure we'll figure it out" S5E23.png|So...what should we take...? Twilight climbing into the Twinkling Balloon basket S5E23.png|Wow! It's been a while since we've seen this vehicle. Theme song notwithstanding. Twilight Sparkle testing the balloon ropes S5E23.png Twilight predicting "a problem about lying" S5E23.png Fluttershy "we'll find out when we get there" S5E23.png Fluttershy climbing into the balloon basket S5E23.png|Here it goes...and... Twilight and Fluttershy take off in the balloon S5E23.png|We're riding on a hot air balloon, hot air balloon, hot air balloon... Feud in the valley Twinkling Balloon soars over Equestria S5E23.png|...we're riding on a hot air balloon, to solve a problem, yay! Twilight looks at map while Fluttershy ties up balloon S5E23.png|And the big balloon has landed! Repeat: The big balloon has landed! Get off now. Twilight "one friend tells another friend's secret" S5E23.png Twilight "after they asked them not to" S5E23.png Fluttershy straining "we'll know very, very soon" S5E23.png Twilight flying up into the air S5E23.png Twilight flies while looking at the map S5E23.png Twilight pleased that they've reached their destination S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle putting the map away S5E23.png Fluttershy struggles to fly with her heavy bags S5E23.png Twilight helps Fluttershy with her saddlebags S5E23.png Fluttershy thanks Twilight for the help S5E23.png Twilight "been a little skiddly-bopty-boo" S5E23.png|Seriously, why do Twilight's wings keep changing like that? Twilight "can't believe this is finally happening!" S5E23.png Flying pumpkin hits Twilight and Fluttershy's bags S5E23.png|She said "skiddly-bopty-boo", not "bippity-boppity-boo". Twilight and Fluttershy hovering between two hills S5E23.png Twilight ducking under a flying pumpkin S5E23.png|'INCOMING!!' Twilight "what in Equestria is happening?" S5E23.png Fluttershy and Twilight dodge another pumpkin S5E23.png Fluttershy "nothing like your book said it would be" S5E23.png Twilight feeling very unprepared S5E23.png Twilight "where do we even start?" S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy dodge yet another pumpkin S5E23.png Fluttershy "where the flying pumpkins are coming from" S5E23.png Twilight surprised; Fluttershy grinning nervously S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy fly down to the Hooffields' home S5E23.png Meeting the Hooffields Ma Hooffield appears S5E23.png|Here, we have the Hooffields! Their leader: Ma Hooffield! Hooffields loading a pumpkin cannon S5E23.png|They - yes, they - are about to attack the mischievous McColts, with many, many, MANY pumpkins! Hooffield stallion aiming the cannon S5E23.png|"Ready...Aim..." Ma Hooffield shouting "fire!" S5E23.png|"...FIRE!" Hooffield stallion firing a pumpkin S5E23.png Ma Hooffield watching the pumpkin hit S5E23.png Ma Hooffield looking behind her S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy meet Ma Hooffield S5E23.png|Ma Hooffield, Twilight and Fluttershy. Twilight and Fluttershy, Ma Hooffield. Ma Hooffield "we're pumpkinin' our neighbors!" S5E23.png|"We're pumpkinin' our neighbors!" Twilight and Fluttershy looking puzzled S5E23.png|You're "pumpkinin'" your neighbors? Wait a minute: "Pumpkinin'" isn't even a word! Fluttershy "why are you 'pumpkining' your neighbors?" S5E23.png|"Why are you 'pumpkining' your neighbors?" Yes, "pumpkining" is a word (or not). Ma Hooffield badmouthing the McColts S5E23.png|The fight never stops! Ma Hooffield "wait a tick" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield asks who Twilight and Fluttershy are S5E23.png Ma Hooffield accuses Twilight and Fluttershy of being spies S5E23.png Princess Twilight Sparkle introduces herself S5E23.png|"I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship!" Twilight "I am here to solve your friendship problem" S5E23.png|"I'm here to solve your friendship problem!" Fluttershy shyly introducing herself S5E23.png|"And...my name's...Fluttershy." Fluttershy "I'm here, too" S5E23.png|"I'm here, too." Ma Hooffield shakes Twilight's hoof S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "you're wastin' your time" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we don't have a friendship problem" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield angry close-up S5E23.png Hooffield stallion "absolutely no friendship there" S5E23.png Twilight levitating her solution portfolio S5E23.png Twilight consulting the solution portfolio S5E23.png Twilight "if we figure out what the McColts did" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "they done so many things" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "they shot pebbles at our farmhouse" S5E23.png Hooffield farmhouse in ruins S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we're not very good at buildin'" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "all it took was a little pebble" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "but still!" S5E23.png Twilight reads the solution portfolio closely S5E23.png Hooffield stallion picks up pumpkin with mice inside S5E23.png Hooffield stallion loads hollow pumpkin into a cannon S5E23.png Hollow pumpkin of panicked mice S5E23.png Fluttershy worried about the mice S5E23.png Fluttershy rescues the mice S5E23.png Hooffield stallion loading an empty cannon S5E23.png Ma Hooffield looking at Twilight's portfolio S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle knows what to do S5E23.png Twilight "we're gonna talk with these McColts" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield rolls her eyes as Twilight speaks S5E23.png Twilight "once we have all the facts" S5E23.png Twilight "we can put an end to this" S5E23.png Fluttershy likes Twilight's plan S5E23.png Fluttershy talking to the mice S5E23.png Twilight "could you please call off the pumpkining?" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield agrees to a ceasefire S5E23.png Twilight trotting past Ma Hooffield S5E23.png Twilight tells Fluttershy to come on S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy fly to the McColts' home S5E23.png Meeting the McColts Twilight knocks on the McColts' front gate S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy look to top of gate S5E23.png McColt stallion and mare standing guard S5E23.png McColt mare accuses Twilight and Fluttershy of being spies S5E23.png McColt stallion notices something about Twilight S5E23.png McColt stallion "you're an Alicorn!" S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy at the bottom of the gate S5E23.png Twilight "there are four Alicorn princesses" S5E23.png Twilight introduces herself to the McColts S5E23.png Fluttershy introduces herself to the McColts S5E23.png McColt stallion "we have a new princess?" S5E23.png McColt stallion "when did that happen?" S5E23.png McColt stallion "how did the Hooffields come by a princess spy?" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "we are not spies!" S5E23.png Twilight "why does everypony assume we're spies?" S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy hear the gate opening S5E23.png Gate opens to reveal Big Daddy McColt's hat S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt appears S5E23.png|Here, we have the McColts! Their leader: Big Daddy McColt! Big Daddy McColt "we're in the middle of a giant feud" S5E23.png|They - yes, they - are about to get rid of those naughty Hooffields! Big Daddy McColt shouts loudly in the Hooffields' direction S5E23.png|Git' out o' here, ya rotten Hooffields, or else I'll have to strangle ya to hay! Big Daddy McColt's voice topples the Hooffields' barn S5E23.png|Hey! That's very rude, Mr....uh...Big Daddy McColt, uh, whatever your name is. Twilight Sparkle "that's why we're here" S5E23.png Twilight "solve your problem with the Hooffields" S5E23.png|Solve a problem? More like a never-ending tantrum. Big Daddy McColt "you're here to help us get rid of 'em" S5E23.png|Take out the Hooffields? But... McColt family cheering S5E23.png|No, that's not what I meant! Twilight "that's not what I meant at all!" S5E23.png|Twilight: "That's not what I meant at all!" Big Daddy McColt narrows his eyes S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "if you ain't fer us" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt sinister close-up S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy frightened S5E23.png Wide view of McColts' fortress S5E23.png Twilight "we're here to help you become friends" S5E23.png|"We're here to help you become friends." Twilight and Fluttershy surrounded by McColts S5E23.png|Friends? With those pumpkin-throwin' traiters? Thanks, but no thanks, princess. Big Daddy McColt approaches Twilight and Fluttershy S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "I don't believe we've ever been friends" S5E23.png|"I don't believe we've ever been friends!" Big Daddy McColt says "Hooffields!" derisively S5E23.png|Wait - you've never been friends for decades? Generations? Twilight Sparkle "but you could be!" S5E23.png Twilight "you ruined their farmhouse" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "wait a hog-wogglin' minute!" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "we only did that because" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt says "Hooffields!" derisively again S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "pulled the pin out of our wagon wheel!" S5E23.png McColts' wagon with three wheels S5E23.png|That's why you can't ride a wagon without a fourth wheel Still, you can carry food in it. Big Daddy McColt "a whole week's worth of food" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "rollin' down the mountain" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "we don't know the first thing about farmin'" S5E23.png McColts nodding their heads in agreement S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "we have to travel a ways away" S5E23.png Mashed pumpkin on the ground S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt still badmouthing the Hooffields S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt listing off pumpkin dishes S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy listen to Big Daddy McColt S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt says "frittatas" strangely S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "that all sounds pretty good" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "but it'll get old!" S5E23.png Twilight consulting the portfolio again S5E23.png McColt mare dumps mashed pumpkin in a barrel S5E23.png McColt stallion scoops mashed pumpkin in a bag S5E23.png McColt stallion throws bag on a table S5E23.png Squirrel looks at a pumpkin chunk S5E23.png|''Ooh, I'm so hungry, maybe I could have time for lunch.'' Squirrel watches pumpkin chunk get swept up S5E23.png|''Darn it.'' Squirrel sad and hungry S5E23.png|''Hungry, little squirrel?'' Fluttershy giving pumpkin chunk to squirrel S5E23.png|''There you go. A piece of a pumpkin.'' Fluttershy and squirrel smiling S5E23.png|So cute, even when helping. Potential Friendship Solution #28 Twilight "have you tried meeting at a neutral location" S5E23.png Twilight "really listening to each other" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt gives a firm "no!" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "they'd sooner launch their dinners" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "they'll listen to me" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle flying up S5E23.png Twilight flies to the center of the valley S5E23.png Twilight uses magic on her vocal chords S5E23.png|A substitute for a Royal Canterlot Voice. Twilight getting the Hooffields and McColts' attention S5E23.png|"Attention, Hooffields and McColts!" Twilight giving a valley-wide announcement S5E23.png|"I'm not on anypony's side..." Hooffields listen to Twilight's announcement S5E23.png|"...but I can see you're both wasting time and resources on being mean to each other." Fluttershy and McColts listen to Twilight's announcement S5E23.png|"Ponies are supposed to help each other and be kind." Twilight returns to the McColts' fortress S5E23.png|"So let's stop this senseless fighting!" Twilight feeling proud of herself S5E23.png Twilight "ready to go home" S5E23.png|"Ready to go home, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy "if we solved the problem already" S5E23.png|"I'd love to. But if we solved the problem already..." Fluttershy looking at her cutie mark S5E23.png|"...shouldn't our cutie marks be glowing again?" Twilight Sparkle being overconfident S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "any minute now" S5E23.png|"Any minute now..." Twilight waiting for her cutie mark to glow S5E23.png|Not glowing. Tomato splats on Twilight's cutie mark S5E23.png|That's why you can't go home, Ms. Sparkle. The fight's still continuing, like...forever! Twilight nervously looking behind her S5E23.png Twilight sees tomatoes incoming S5E23.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and McColts see tomatoes rain down S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "or not" S5E23.png|"...or not." Twilight and Fluttershy shield themselves from tomatoes S5E23.png|Tomatoes ahead! Camera fills with red tomato paste S5E23.png|Look out! Tomatoes rain upon the McColts S5E23.png|Hey! When you're out of the game, Hooffield, you'll turn into pumpkin stew! Twilight and Fluttershy run away from falling tomatoes S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy take shelter from tomatoes S5E23.png Twilight shaking off tomato paste S5E23.png Twilight "so much for potential friendship solution number twenty-eight" S5E23.png|"So much for potential friendship solution number twenty-eight." Twilight crumples a piece of paper S5E23.png Fluttershy "I guess we should find out why" S5E23.png|"I guess we should find out why the Hooffields are launching tomatoes now." Finding the root of the problem Hooffields launch tomatoes at the McColts S5E23.png Hooffield mare pulling on tomato slingshot S5E23.png Ma Hooffield instructs "one at a time" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "if you smoosh them tomaters" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "they won't break on the McColts" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield hears Twilight's voice S5E23.png Ma Hooffield looks behind at Twilight and Fluttershy S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "is that what you were hollerin' about?" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we thought the McColts rubbed ya the wrong way" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "we tomatered them for ya" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield tossing a tomato aside S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "stop the tomater slingshots!" S5E23.png Hooffield hear something being launched S5E23.png|Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hay bales flying at the Hooffields S5E23.png|No! Hay! Twilight, Fluttershy, and Hooffields see incoming hay bales S5E23.png Hooffield mare squashed by hay bale S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy squashed by hay bale S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "reload the tomater slingshots!" S5E23.png|"Reload the tomater slingshots!" Ma Hooffield "paint their mountaintop red!" S5E23.png|"Paint their mountaintop red!" Twilight and Fluttershy pop out of hay S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy covered in hay S5E23.png Twilight "I was so sure it would" S5E23.png Twilight consulting the solution portfolio again S5E23.png Turtle trying to run away S5E23.png|OH NO, THE OUTHOUSE! Turtle sees Hooffield stampede S5E23.png|OH NO, THE TURTLE! Hooffields stampede past a turtle S5E23.png Turtle helpless on its back S5E23.png Fluttershy worried about the turtle S5E23.png Fluttershy saves the turtle S5E23.png Fluttershy "it was a good plan" S5E23.png Fluttershy brings the turtle to safety S5E23.png Fluttershy "this fight is really affecting the animals" S5E23.png Fluttershy pushes turtle under a grassy patch S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "not to worry" S5E23.png Twilight with her nose in her portfolio S5E23.png Twilight "find the root of the problem" S5E23.png Hooffield farmhouse destroyed again S5E23.png|Ooh, I'll make you turn into a pot roast, McColt! Ma Hooffield loading a tomato slingshot S5E23.png|A tomato pot roast! Twilight asks Ma Hooffield how the feud started S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "they know what they did" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "they know what they did!" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle getting annoyed S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "I'm starting to think" S5E23.png Twilight "either of you have done" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "sure we do" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt speaks of the Hooffields' "injustice" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "for some reason" S5E23.png McColts shouting in agreement with Big Daddy S5E23.png Twilight "backup plan to the backup plan" S5E23.png Twilight consults the portfolio once again S5E23.png Twilight "we can find some common ground" S5E23.png|"We can find some common ground." Twilight "what do you do when you're not fighting?" S5E23.png|"What do you do when you're not fighting?" Big Daddy McColt "gettin' ready to fight" S5E23.png|"Gettin' ready to fight!" Fluttershy "what do you hope to get out of fighting?" S5E23.png|"What do you hope to get out of fighting?" Ma Hooffield "the satisfaction of winnin'!" S5E23.png|"The satisfaction of winnin'!" Twilight takes notes as she questions the McColts S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt hammers a nail with his hoof S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "prove our family is the best!" S5E23.png|"Prove our family is the best!" Twilight Sparkle taking extensive notes S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "haven't you been listenin'?!" S5E23.png Twilight "they both want to win a fight" S5E23.png Twilight "neither of them know what it's over" S5E23.png|"Neither of them know what it's over." Twilight "I don't know what it's about" S5E23.png|"I don't know what it's about." Twilight hanging her head in defeat S5E23.png Fluttershy "somepony just needs to say they're sorry" S5E23.png|"Somepony just needs to say they're sorry." Twilight Sparkle "that's a good idea" S5E23.png|"That's a good idea!" Twilight "friendship solution number forty-eight" S5E23.png|"Friendship solution number forty-eight." Twilight Sparkle "we can move it up" S5E23.png|"We can move it up." The Trojan Carrot Cake Twilight "so glad you agreed to do this" S5E23.png Fluttershy and Ma Hooffield pushing a giant carrot cake S5E23.png Twilight "which part of my argument changed your mind?" S5E23.png Twilight "the benefits of friendship outweigh the cost of war" S5E23.png Twilight "forgiveness is an investment in happiness" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "yeah, yeah, all of it" S5E23.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Ma Hooffield walk up the mountain S5E23.png Distance view of the McColts' fortress S5E23.png Twilight and Ma Hooffield approach the fortress S5E23.png Ma Hooffield announces her presence S5E23.png McColt stallion guard sounds the alarm S5E23.png McColt guards ready the cannons S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "with an apology cake" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield presents a carrot cake S5E23.png McColt stallion "did you say cake?" S5E23.png McColt stallion licking his lips S5E23.png Glamour shot of giant carrot cake S5E23.png Ma Hooffield "goodwill from us to you" S5E23.png McColt guards licking their lips S5E23.png McColt mare "haven't had cake in ages" S5E23.png McColt stallion with long trail of drool S5E23.png McColt stallion "open the gates!" S5E23.png Twilight levitates cake through the McColts' gate S5E23.png Elderly McColt stallion directing the cake S5E23.png McColts looking at the Hooffields' cake S5E23.png McColts in varying degrees of amazement S5E23.png Twilight "more than just a cake" S5E23.png Twilight "first step in the long road to forgiveness" S5E23.png Fluttershy "nothing says 'let's be friends' like" S5E23.png Fluttershy "a cake that says 'Let's be friends!'" S5E23.png Fluttershy "I wrote that in icing on the top" S5E23.png Fluttershy biting her lower lip in anticipation S5E23.png Fluttershy and McColt stallion hear something S5E23.png|I heard something! Something pops out of the Hooffields' cake S5E23.png|There were ponies inside that cake?!?! Hooffields launch a sneak attack S5E23.png McColts run away from Hooffields' sneak attack S5E23.png|RUN!!! THE CAKE IS A LIE!!! McColt mare runs away from Hooffields S5E23.png|I can have a little bite of that cake, 'cause it's still pretty good, even when ponies are in– Hooffields get caught in a net S5E23.png Hooffields caught in a net trap S5E23.png|Never mind. Big Daddy McColt "assume Delta Force formation!" S5E23.png|"Assume Delta Force formation!" McColts in Delta Force formation S5E23.png|Now git her! McColts going on the offensive S5E23.png Ma Hooffield running away from McColts' fortress S5E23.png|''Scatter, ya Hooffield! Don't come back here, ya hear me?'' McColts charging out of the fortress S5E23.png|''Ya'll and ya desserts, too!'' Twilight and Fluttershy in complete shock S5E23.png|Not what we had in mind. The fight escalates McColts chase Ma Hooffield down the mountain S5E23.png|''Later (with the fight still going)...'' Ma Hooffield gallops and shouts "ready" S5E23.png|"Ready..." Hooffield stallions get in position S5E23.png Ma Hooffield gallops and shouts "aim" S5E23.png|"...Aim..." Hooffield stallion with watermelon catapults S5E23.png Ma Hooffield crying out "fire!" S5E23.png|"...FIRE!" Hooffield mares launching volley of cupcakes S5E23.png|♪ Hooffields... ♪ McColts screeching to a halt S5E23.png|♪ ...McColts... ♪ Cupcakes, carrots, and corncobs rain down S5E23.png|♪ ...Hooffields... ♪ McColts with door-shaped shields S5E23.png|♪ ...McColts. ♪ Big McColt stallion gets hit by a cupcake S5E23.png|♪ The fight never stops. ♪ Ma Hooffield directs her family on the battlefield S5E23.png|♪ No, it won't stop. ♪ Hooffields storm toward the McColts S5E23.png|♪ Da ba da dee, da da de doo. ♪ Twilight confronting Ma Hooffield S5E23.png|♪ It's a showdown hoedown. ♪ Twilight "you planted ponies in that cake?!" S5E23.png|"You planted ponies in that cake?!" Ma Hooffield proud of her strategy S5E23.png|♪ Oh my ♪ Ma Hooffield's derp-eyed cackle S5E23.png|♪ What an evil laugh. ♪ Ma Hooffield "were you serious about apologizin'?" S5E23.png|"Were you serious about apologizin'?" Ma Hooffield "why in Equestria would we do that?" S5E23.png|"Why in Equestria would we do that?" Ma Hooffield "we didn't do anythin' wrong!" S5E23.png|"We didn't do anythin' wrong!" Carrots striking Big Daddy McColt's shield S5E23.png|♪ Carrots are not a good way to save the day. Save the day. ♪ Big Daddy McColt "what're you talkin' about?!" S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "you done so many things wrong!" S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt face off S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt about to brawl S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt fighting S5E23.png Hooffield stallion chomping McColt stallion's tail S5E23.png Hooffield mare steps on a plant sprout S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt mares slap-fight S5E23.png McColt stallion chasing Hooffield stallion S5E23.png McColt stallion downed by a tomato S5E23.png Twilight and Fluttershy look at McColts and Hooffields fighting S5E23.png Twilight loses hope / Fluttershy turns to the animals War in the Smokey Mountains valley S5E23.png Hooffield stallion pulls on McColt stallion's mustache S5E23.png Hooffield mare pins McColt mare in a leg lock S5E23.png Big McColt stallion shoves Hooffield stallion away S5E23.png Squirrel trying to get away from the fight S5E23.png Fluttershy saves the squirrel S5E23.png Fluttershy brings the squirrel to safety S5E23.png Squirrel thanking Fluttershy for the rescue S5E23.png Fluttershy looks concerned at the fighting S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt mares arguing S5E23.png Fluttershy "if you could just not yell so much" S5E23.png Fluttershy "maybe stop saying words altogether" S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt mares about to fight S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt mares brawling S5E23.png Fluttershy crawling away from the fight S5E23.png Fluttershy nearly hit by flying carrots S5E23.png Fluttershy calling out to Twilight S5E23.png Twilight sorrowfully walking away S5E23.png Fluttershy galloping after Twilight S5E23.png Twilight tears pages out of her portfolio S5E23.png Twilight sighing in utter defeat S5E23.png Fluttershy "we should probably get back there" S5E23.png Fluttershy "I really can't do this without you" S5E23.png Twilight "I don't know if we can do this at all" S5E23.png Twilight "they're just gonna fight again" S5E23.png Fluttershy hears animal sounds S5E23.png Fluttershy finds animals hiding S5E23.png Rabbit prancing up to Fluttershy S5E23.png Mice running up to Fluttershy S5E23.png Animals gathering around Fluttershy S5E23.png Fluttershy with a mouse and duck S5E23.png Fluttershy hears another sound S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "what was that?" S5E23.png Animals with rumbling stomachs S5E23.png Fluttershy looking at the barren valley S5E23.png Fluttershy "oh, you poor things!" S5E23.png Fluttershy "there isn't enough food here for you!" S5E23.png Animals huddling close to Fluttershy S5E23.png Fluttershy "and you're freezing!" S5E23.png Fluttershy "I'm gonna take you all home with me" S5E23.png Fluttershy "how do you feel about book clubs?" S5E23.png Twilight "supposed to be the most beautiful valley" S5E23.png Squirrel chittering in Fluttershy's ear S5E23.png Fluttershy getting concerned as she listens S5E23.png Fluttershy calls Twilight's name S5E23.png Fluttershy "they know what happened here!" S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle in surprise S5E23.png How it all began Hooffield-McColt feud continues to escalate S5E23.png Twilight looking down at the fighting S5E23.png Twilight "you have to listen to me!" S5E23.png|"You have to listen to me!" Cupcake splats in Twilight's face S5E23.png|Cupcakes? CUPCAKES? Okay, do you want me to freeze you all with my magic, or are you gonna listen to me? Twilight's hoof covered in cupcake icing S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle getting really annoyed S5E23.png|THAT...IS...IT! That's the last straw! Twilight Sparkle about to cast magic S5E23.png|I hate it when you all...keep...FIGHTING!!!!! Twilight casting a freeze spell S5E23.png|"Everypony, FREEZE!" Burst of magic S5E23.png|This is for...your own good! Magic burst engulfs the valley S5E23.png Hooffield and McColt families frozen S5E23.png Hooffields and McColts magically frozen S5E23.png Twilight calls Fluttershy as she keeps the families frozen S5E23.png|"Fluttershy! You have to tell them!" Twilight Sparkle straining her magic S5E23.png|[[wikipedia:Between the Lions|Can't...hold...on...much... longer!]] Twilight "it's a lot harder to freeze an army" S5E23.png|"It's a lot harder to freeze an army of ponies than just six of them!" Fluttershy comes out of hiding S5E23.png Animals encouraging Fluttershy S5E23.png Fluttershy addresses the Hooffields and McColts S5E23.png|"Before you keep fighting, there is something you should know!" Fluttershy telling a story S5E23.png|"Long ago, there were two best friends..." Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt S5E23.png|"...Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt." Smokey Mountains in a flashback S5E23.png|"When they found the valley between the Smokey Mountains.." Grub and Piles pleased with their discovery S5E23.png|"...they knew it was something special." Grub and Piles exploring the valley S5E23.png|"So they made a promise to each other to protect and preserve the valley for all its adorable furry inhabitants." Grub goes left; Piles goes right S5E23.png|"...But they disagreed on how to go about it." Grub Hooffield's seed baskets S5E23.png|"...Grub wanted to start by planting crops..." Grub Hooffield sampling the dirt S5E23.png|"...so that everypony would have something to eat." Piles McColt's shelter blueprints S5E23.png Piles McColt gets an idea S5E23.png|"But Piles thought it would be better to start by building a shelter..." Piles pushes Grub's seeds aside S5E23.png Piles McColt about to start building S5E23.png|"...to protect them against the cold and wind." Grub Hooffield in shock S5E23.png|"The two ponies were unable to come to an understanding..." Piles McColt builds a house frame S5E23.png|"...so Piles went ahead and built a shelter anyway..." Grub Hooffield's seeds in a discarded mess S5E23.png|"...exactly where Grub was gonna start his farm!" Grub Hooffield angry S5E23.png|"Grub was upset..." Grub Hooffield kicking Piles' house frame S5E23.png|"...so he tore down Piles' shelter so he could plant his crops!" Piles McColt shocked S5E23.png Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt arguing S5E23.png|"They kept fighting back and forth, until it turned into a '''feud'!" Grub and Piles toss their hats in the creek S5E23.png Grub Hooffield picks up a shovel S5E23.png Grub's shovel comes apart in his mouth S5E23.png Grub Hooffield glaring at Piles McColt S5E23.png Piles McColt pushing a wheelbarrow of bricks S5E23.png Piles McColt's wheelbarrow collapses S5E23.png Grub with Piles' wheelbarrow screw S5E23.png Piles McColt glaring at Grub Hooffield S5E23.png Grub Hooffield watering a plant bed S5E23.png Grub Hooffield watches the plants grow S5E23.png Grub's plants crushed by a fallen tree S5E23.png Grub Hooffield glares at Piles again S5E23.png Piles McColt with an axe S5E23.png Grub knocks over Piles' wood frame again S5E23.png Piles kicks Grub's seeds into the creek S5E23.png Grub and Piles feud in the valley S5E23.png Grub and Piles settle halfway up the mountains S5E23.png|"''The valley suffered from the constant destruction..." Grub and Piles settle near the top of the mountains S5E23.png|"...until finally..." Grub and Piles' settlements in the barren valley S5E23.png|"...the Hooffields and McColts moved to separate mountains." Peace at last Fluttershy finishing her story S5E23.png|"Even then, the valley and all the animals in it continued to be caught in the crossfire." Fluttershy "you see?" S5E23.png|"You see? By fighting..." Hooffield and McColt stallions feeling remorseful S5E23.png|"...you're destroying the very thing..." Hooffield and McColt frozen in place S5E23.png|"...that brought you here in the first place!" Hooffield and McColt mares feeling remorseful S5E23.png Fluttershy "it's time you both put your differences aside" S5E23.png|"So it's time you both put your differences aside and come together." Fluttershy "if not for yourselves" S5E23.png|"If not for yourselves..." Fluttershy "for the sake of these cute and cuddly guys!" S5E23.png|"...then for the sake of these cute and cuddly guys!" Fluttershy hugging the animals S5E23.png Twilight still straining her magic S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt feeling remorseful S5E23.png|"Aw, shucks." Big Daddy McColt "never meant to hurt you little critters" S5E23.png|"We never meant to hurt you little critters." Ma Hooffield apologizing to the animals S5E23.png Fluttershy smiling with relief S5E23.png Squirrel squeaking in Fluttershy's ear S5E23.png|I don't speak squirrel, but Fluttershy does, 'cause she's got a way with animals. Fluttershy "they accept your apology" S5E23.png|"They say they accept your apology." Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt happy S5E23.png|Their apologies are accepted. Big Daddy McColt "you can unfreeze us now" S5E23.png|"Uh, princess? You can unfreeze us now." Twilight Sparkle surprised "oh" S5E23.png|"Oh, right." Twilight Sparkle looking embarrassed S5E23.png Hooffields and McColts released from magic S5E23.png Hooffields and McColts fall to the ground S5E23.png Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt feeling awkward S5E23.png Big Daddy McColt "we won't fight you no more" S5E23.png|"Ma Hooffield? We promise we won't fight you no more." Ma Hooffield "we promise not to fight you" S5E23.png|"Us too, except we promise not to fight you." Ma Hooffield "it doesn't matter who's right" S5E23.png|"I suppose it doesn't matter who's right." Hooffields and McColts admit their guilt S5E23.png|"We're both wrong." Big Daddy McColt "one thing we can agree on" S5E23.png|"That's one thing we can agree on." Ma and Big Daddy spit on their own hooves S5E23.png|First spit-bump! Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt hoof-bump S5E23.png|High-hoof! Fluttershy and animals happy S5E23.png Twilight teleports between Ma and Big Daddy S5E23.png Twilight Sparkle "I am so proud of you two!" S5E23.png|"I am so proud of you two!" Ma Hooffield "thanks, princess" S5E23.png|"Thanks, princess." Ma Hooffield "first to admit I was wrong" S5E23.png|"Though I would just like to point out that I was the, uh, first to admit I was wrong." Big Daddy McColt "I promised not to fight first" S5E23.png|"That may be, but I promised not to fight first." Big Daddy McColt "that counts for more!" S5E23.png|"That counts for more!" Ma and Big Daddy about to feud again S5E23.png|No, no, no, no, no. Animals grumble at Ma and Big Daddy S5E23.png|What part of "do not fight" don't you understand? Twilight and Fluttershy not amused S5E23.png|Fighting is bad (and not magic). Friendship is good (and yes, it totally is magic). Remember? Ma Hooffield "we don't have to speak animal" S5E23.png|"We don't have to speak animal..." Ma Hooffield "to know what y'all are sayin'" S5E23.png|"...to know what y'all are sayin'." Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt declare a truce S5E23.png|We both declare a truce - a friendship truce. Twilight and Fluttershy happy the feud is over S5E23.png|Don't tell the real Hatfields and McCoys about this. Epilogue Hooffields and McColts working together S5E23.png|♪ Hooffields, McColts ♪ McColt stallion helps Hooffield stallion with fruit baskey S5E23.png|♪ Hooffields, McColts ♪ Hooffield and McColt ponies farming together S5E23.png|♪ Farmin', farmin', no more alarmin' ♪ Hooffield mare making hole in the ground S5E23.png|♪ Farmin', farmin', no more alarmin' ♪ McColt stallion planting carrot seeds S5E23.png|♪ History of a farmin' seed ♪ Hooffield and McColt ponies happily cooperating S5E23.png|♪ Helpin' out a friend in deed ♪ Hooffield mare and McColt stallion hoof-bump S5E23.png|♪ Hoof-bump, hoof-bump, can't you see? ♪ Hooffield and McColt stallions build a house together S5E23.png|♪ Buildin' a house, that we agree ♪ Hooffield-McColt water fountain S5E23.png|♪ It's a fountain full of that drink ♪ Twilight, Fluttershy, Ma, and Big Daddy look at the fountain S5E23.png|♪ It's water, water, water, blink, blink ♪ Ma Hooffield "help us rebuild our homes" S5E23.png|"The McColts are gonna help us rebuild our homes! Good ones this time." Big Daddy McColt "help us grow some crops" S5E23.png|"And the Hooffields are gonna help us grow some crops!" McColt stallion interrupts "not pumpkins" S5E23.png|"Not pumpkins." (Nope. Definitely not pumpkins.) Ma Hooffield thanking Twilight and Fluttershy S5E23.png|"Thanks for teachin' us that friendship is so much better than winnin' a silly argument." Ma and Big Daddy walk away hoof-in-hoof S5E23.png|Another problem solved. Twilight relieved; Fluttershy waving goodbye S5E23.png|Bye! Have fun with you being friends! Twilight and Fluttershy's cutie marks glow again S5E23.png|They glowed again! Fluttershy looking at her glowing cutie mark S5E23.png|Time to go home. Twilight and Fluttershy smiling wide S5E23.png|Next on the list: help out a popular Lena Hall pony with Applejack. Fluttershy "I told you we'd figure it out" S5E23.png|"Yay! I told you we'd figure it out." Twilight "we didn't need my friendship portfolio" S5E23.png|" We did, and we didn't need my friendship portfolio." Twilight "we just needed each other" S5E23.png|"We just needed each other." Twilight and Fluttershy hugging S5E23.png|Just have to say 'd'awwww' everytime I see somepony hug with her best friend. Twilight "what do you think will happen next?" S5E23.png|"So, What do you think will happen next? We've all been called by the map now." Twilight levitates her and Fluttershy's saddlebags S5E23.png Fluttershy's saddlebags are still heavy S5E23.png|Still, too heavy! Fluttershy straining "we'll find out when we get home" S5E23.png|"We'll find out when we get home." Twilight trotting back to the balloon S5E23.png|"What if it summons all six of us to another place? Or another pony we weren't expecting?" Fluttershy slowly follows Twilight as the sun sets S5E23.png|"What if it wants us to solve other kinds of problems, like quantum physics, or why the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...?"